Algo que decir
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Las miradas cómplices y discretos roces de manos durante su corta estadía en Sapporo tuvieron mucho que ver en que se encontraran en esta situación ahora mismo. Sólo unos minutos para ellos, era todo lo que necesitaban. / One-shot


**Advertencias:** Spoiler de SnS: Ressha-hen; R18 -leve(?)-.

 **-x-**

Justo ahora, se encontraban en un tren de lujo y, a pesar de la situación que todos los rebeldes estaban pasando en ese momento, eso no había sido impedimento para que el pelirrojo se colara a la habitación del italiano en medio de la madrugada.

En un principio, Yukihira había llegado con la excusa de "No podré dormir sin mi beso de buenas noches", haciendo sonrojar a Takumi hasta las orejas por la forma tan casual en que lo había pedido. Aunque tampoco podía negar que era una de las cosas que le gustaban de ese tonto, que siempre se mostrara ante él en el momento exacto.

Sí, estaba emocionado con todo el asunto de poder enfrentar a los Diez Consejeros pero, no podía dejar de pensar en los demás si algo llegaba a salir mal. Rindou había dicho que no pensaban jugar sucio como los jueces anteriores pero ¿qué tanto podrían confiar en Central después de todo lo que había hecho para sacarlos del juego?

Yukihira se acercó por un extremo al rubio, quien no había dejado su lugar, sentado contra la cabecera de la cama, notando la seriedad en su rostro.

— ¿Y bien? —Sonrió Souma, inclinándose hasta quedar a la altura del rostro contrario.

—Estás a dos centímetros ¿es que no puedes besarme por tí mismo? —le molestó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Duermo mejor cuando lo haces tú.

Ni una palabra más salió de sus labios, Takumi terminó cediendo ante la cercanía de su novio y, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Yukihira, inició un dulce y superficial beso. Pasaron apenas unos segundos cuando sintió la cálida lengua del pelirrojo adentrarse en su boca, seguido de un empuje contra su cuerpo que terminó con ambos recostados en la cama.

—Pesas mucho, Yukihira—dijo entre risas Takumi, después de ser rodado hasta el centro de la cama, sintiéndose atrapado contra el colchón y el peso de Yukihira.

—Hagámoslo—propuso contra su oído, directo y sin titubeos.

La risa del rubio paró de golpe, sintiendo cómo nuevamente la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas. Tenía que estar completamente loco ¿en un tren propiedad de la escuela, con sus compañeros durmiendo en las habitaciones contiguas y estando a tan solo unas horas de saber lo que les esperaba en su batalla contra Rindou?

¡Ni pensarlo! ¡Ni en sus más húmedos sueños!

—Vale…

Si tan sólo recordara cómo reconectar su cerebro con su boca.

Yukihira mostró una sonrisa triunfal, tomando de nueva cuenta los labios de Takumi entre los suyos, esta vez con mayor intensidad y anhelo. En verdad, pensó que sería rechazado y mandado de regreso a su habitación. No podía quejarse.

Por su parte, Takumi correspondió el beso con el mismo ahínco, aferrando tanto sus brazos al torso del pelirrojo, como sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. El ligero vaivén que Yukihira comenzó para frotar sus caderas comenzaba a surtir efecto, pues ambos comenzaban a ahogar ligeros suspiros en los labios contrarios.

Las miradas cómplices y discretos roces de manos durante su corta estadía en Sapporo tuvieron mucho que ver en que se encontraran en esta situación ahora mismo.

Estar con todos sus amigos era divertido pero, de la misma manera, les impedía estar juntos de la forma que ellos desearían. Por esa razón terminaron separándose del grupo cuando todos comenzaron a tomar distintos caminos.

Sólo unos minutos para ellos, era todo lo que necesitaban.

—Ésto podría haber sido como una cita ¿no crees?

La expresión avergonzada de Yukihira y la inigualable sonrisa de alegría en su rostro habían sido la mejor sorpresa que pudo recibir el italiano.

—Ya tendremos tiempo de sobra para eso—respondió, halando a su novio por la bufanda para robarle un corto beso, antes de ir en busca de sus compañeras. Si no hubieran encotrado ese magnífico restaurante con tantos platillos interesantes que probar, quizá pudo haber sido una noche para ellos dos.

—Takumi…

La ronca voz de Souma sacó al mencionado de sus propios pensamientos.

—Quítatela—pidió al tiempo que pasaba sus manos bajo la playera del pelirrojo.

Caliente. Su piel parecía arder al contacto de la contraria.

Yukihira no perdió más tiempo y acató la petición al momento; por si fuera poco, ya no soportaba el molesto roce de su erección contra la tela de la ropa, así que continuó con sus pantalones y ropa interior.

Takumi sonrió al verlo hurgar en las bolsas de su pantalón antes de lanzarlo lejos de ahí; a pesar de la oscuridad, podía jurar que era lubricante y condones.

¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

— ¿No crees que ahora tienes mucha ropa encima, Aldini? —dijo con sorna, disfrutando la expresión del rubio, quien paseaba la mirada por cada rincón de su cuerpo.

—Creí que eso era tarea tuya—respondió, invitándolo a cumplir con ello al levantar sus caderas, esperando que lo librara de sus prendas inferiores.

Entre risas y toqueteos traviesos por parte de Souma, se encontraron ambos desnudos sobre las desordenadas sábanas. Takumi se había colocado a horcajadas sobre su novio, abrazándose a su cuello mientras sentía los húmedos besos del pelirrojo recorrer el camino de su mentón hasta la parte baja de su cuello.

—Te quiero—susurró al detener sus besos por un momento, buscando la mirada del rubio.

— ¿Será que algún día lo dirás sin tener tus manos sobre mi trasero? —bromeó, en un intento por ocultar la vergüenza que le ocasionaba escuchar esas palabras tan directamente.

—Pero ahora no estamos en la calle, cuenta como un avance ¿no?

Ambos rieron ante el recuerdo de aquel día, y el escándalo que había hecho Takumi por sus acciones.

Souma lo quería, lo quería tanto que no podía siquiera pensar en que existiera otra persona que pudiera provocar en él lo mismo que Takumi con una sola mirada, una sonrisa o un tímido roce de labios.

—También te quiero, Yukihira…

Sus ojos, iluminados por el cariño y el deseo contenidos en su cuerpo, eran todo lo que necesitaba para recargar energías al día siguiente.

Deseaba sentirlo aferrarse a su cuerpo con desesperación como en aquel momento, donde se fundían en uno solo y no importaba nada más; ni Central, ni el plan contra los rebeldes, ni el que su permanencia en Totsuki dependiera de los resultados de esa estúpida prueba.

Concentrarse en lo suave que era su piel, cuya temperatura parecía elevarse a cada minuto que permanecían juntos.

Podría escucharlo a diario, los suaves gemidos que emitía para evitar ser descubiertos, y aquellos que era incapaz de contener cuando daba con ese punto específico que le hacía rendirse ante el placer del momento. Desvivirse entre cada una de las veces que llamaba su nombre, con tanto anhelo y devoción.

Si tan solo hubiera la mínima posibilidad de poder entregarse el uno al otro hasta el amanecer, tal como lo mostraban los débiles rayos de Sol colándose por las espesas cortinas de la habitación, por mucho tiempo más.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó somnoliento el italiano, enredando sus piernas con las de Souma, en busca de un poco de calor.

—En que no quiero dejarte ir—respondió, trazando figuras al azar en la espalda de Takumi.

Quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, obstáculos que no serían fáciles de superar, habilidades que pulir y personas por conocer.

Ya fuera por el futuro incierto que los acechaba con la llegada de Central a Totsuki, o por los contrastantes sueños de cada uno al seguir con sus respectivos restaurantes, lo que menos querían en ese momento era pensar en que todo terminaría, tarde o temprano.

—Estamos aquí y ahora, así que deja de pensar tonterías, Souma.

Un último beso fue lo que terminó con aquella conversación.

Si tan solo hubiera un camino en el que no debieran separarse al final, y terminar como un recuerdo más de sus años de preparatoria.

Si pudieran seguir acurrucados de esa forma, por mucho tiempo más...

 **-x-**

Deseaba tanto escribir ésto desde el capítulo de Sapporo Dx si eso no fue una cita, me corto los ovarios en este instante (?) QAQ Como siempre, no puedo evitar lo sad ya para terminar la bendita historia, I'm srry por eso, pero creo que había tomado una postura donde veía más la relación desde el lado de Takumi, siendo que a Souma le vale la vida y más pero ¡es humano, por deos! También tiene su corazoncito, tonto y denso como él, pero lo tiene :B ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y comienzan a drenarse mis ideas para este par ¿sugerencias, comentarios? ¿Algo? (?) orz


End file.
